The field of the invention relates to survival gear and particularly to that for marking a location such as the site where an individual is located. The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in McPherson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,917 issued Feb. 10, 1960. The apparatus therein has not been widely accepted because such apparatus is not particularly suited for being carried by small parties or in small aircraft. The further problem with such apparatus is that it is difficult to control the height to which the balloon is to be positioned.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide apparatus which is light and easy to move.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which facilitates the easy control of the height to which the marker may be positioned.